Lucky Me
by MatildaSue
Summary: Annabeth Chase thinks that she's the luckiest girl in the world when her good friend and crush, Percy Jackson, asks her out on a date. Nothing could possibly go wrong...Or could it? Percabeth One-Shot. A/U.


**A/N: HEY! This my third fanfiction, but my FIRST one shot! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but please, NO FLAMES! Oh, and if you haven't already, you should check some of my other work, which includes; Percy meet the Cullens and 101 Stupid Things to do when You're a Demigod. I also have a poll on my profile page for Percy meet the Cullens, so if you could vote it would be awesome! Alright, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story... **

**LUCKY_ ME_**

ANNABETH'S POV

Thalia finished curling the last strand of my golden blonde hair, while Piper

applied the last bit of the bucket load of makeup she brought on my face.

"Done!" She squealed. Piper McLean and Thalia Grace were my best

friends. I called them as soon as Percy Jackson asked me out to help me

get ready. He called it a "friendly outing", but I couldn't help but feel giddy,

since I sorta have started crushing on him. We became good friends in the

fifth grade, and over the years we became closer. Then, ever since high

school started, I started to develop feelings for him. I smiled inwardly as I

pictured the moment he asked me out...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAKER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was after fourth period, and our teacher granted us permission to study _

_for our exam coming up. Most of the students spent that time talking or _

_flirting in the hallway, but I was studying in my favorite place in the whole _

_school-The library. I looked up from my History book just in time to see _

_Percy enter the library. I waved him over, and he came and sat next to me. _

_I found it odd that he would be there in the first place, since anything school _

_related would send him running. But here he was. "Hey," He said, looking at _

_me with those deep, sea green eyes. "Hi," I replied. "So, uh, Annabeth," He _

_ran his fingers nervously through his messy black hair. "I was wondering if _

_you wanted to hang out sometime. Maybe go to that restaurant you like, _

_"The 9 Muses"". I couldn't believe my ears. I loved that restaurant, not just _

_because of the food, but because of the architecture. It was beautiful, with _

_greek style columns and dramatic arches with intricate murals and designs. _

_It was also über expensive. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. _

_"S-sure Percy, I would love to." His face brightened up, relieved that I _

_agreed. "7:00 Friday, I'll pick you up?" "I'll be ready." "Great. Well, I better _

_get back to class. See ya"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAKER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was broken out of my reverie when I saw the girl in the mirror. Her hair

was done in full ringlets, that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her

face seemed to glow with a healthy shimmer. Her lips were full, coated in a

rich, honeysuckle pink lipgloss. Her startling grey eyes were lined with

black mascara and eyeliner. Her athletic figure was sheathed in a strapless,

vintage lace, light grey dress with a floral print that reached just above the

knee, to show off her long, tanned legs **.**. She carried an

embroidered clutch that matched her open toe, soft, super light grey stiletto

heels. To complete the look, around her neck hung a silver owl pendant.

That girl was me. I looked like a goddess. "You look gorgeous," Thalia

marveled. Piper nodded in agreement, then checked her watch. "Alright,

he's gonna be here any minute now." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I

wobbled downstairs to answer the door. When I opened the door, there he

was. Percy looked so handsome, wearing a white button up shirt with dark

jeans and a sea green tie that made the color of his eyes pop. When he

saw me, his jaw almost dropped to the ground. "Woah, Annabeth...You

look...Wow." While my friends waved goodbye and wished us luck, Percy

took my arm and led me to his car. "She better come back with her virginity

intact, mister!" Thalia called out. We both turned beat red. Percy started the

ignition, and we were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAKER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Percy? Are you sure we're going the right way? We've been driving for

hours." It was true. Almost three hours have past, and we weren't even

close to our destination, which is normally only a forty five minute drive into

town. Percy groaned in frustration. "Ugh, I took a right turn on the last exit

when I was supposed to turn left." "Well, turn around!" "I can't." "Why not?"

"Because we're out of gas." Sure enough, as soon as he finished speaking,

the needle on the gauge dipped to zero, and the car lurched to a stop.

"Well this sucks." I muttered. Percy dug around in the car. "Crap! I forgot

my cellphone." He exclaimed. "Do you have yours?" I checked my purse

and pulled out my iPhone. But just my luck, the battery was dead. "What

are we going to do now?" I moaned. "I guess we'll have to walk until we find

a gas station or something." And so we walked. It was already nine o'clock,

an hour later than our reservation, so we could see the moon peeking out

from behind the clouds. We walked together in silence for about thirty

minutes, until we saw headlights up ahead. But instead of helping us out,

the driver just plowed through a mucky puddle, drenching the two of us in

filth. I started cussing under my breath, while Percy was shouting at the

retreating vehicle. "Jerk!" My teeth were chattering because of the cool

night and the freezing water that seeped into my skin. After another fifteen

minutes of walking, my ankles were bruised and swollen, and my toes had

blisters, so I ditched the shoes. Percy was trying to make small talk, which I

was grateful for, but I wasn't really in the right state of mind for chatting.

"Well, at least it's not raining." He stated, and no sooner than five minutes

later, we could hear the rumbling of thunder. Then the rain started. Already

wet, I really did not appreciate the bucket loads of water that Zeus was

pouring on my head. "You just had to jinx us," I muttered. Percy shut up.

We kept on walking, hoping to find a service station. After about an hour,

we found nothing except for a few plastic grocery bags, floating in the wind

like tumbleweeds, some broken glass and a street lamp. The rain didn't let

up, and by this point my whole body was trembling. I was cold, tired,

hungry, frustrated, angry, hormonal, and down right miserable. This was

officially the worst date ever. In front of me, Percy stopped and turned

around to face me. "What?" I snapped. He hesitated, knowing that I was

probably pretty upset, but he took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Annabeth. I know that this didn't turn out to be the date we expected it to

be," I started to pay attention, because it was the first time he used the

word "date" to describe our outing. "But, I was thinking, and, well, I..." He

cupped my face in his hands, and brought my lips to his. He tasted like the

ocean, salty and fresh. His lips were soft, gentle, fitting perfectly with my

own like a puzzle piece. I then realized that I didn't have a crush on Percy

Jackson. I was in love with him. So I kissed him back. It was the most

beautiful thing I have ever experienced, like thousands of sparks of

electricity coursing through my veins. We were both out of breath, and as

we pulled away, he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I think I just

might be in love with you, Wise Girl." I chuckled softly when he mentioned

the nickname he called me. "I think I'm in love with you, too, Seaweed

Brain." And as our lips collided once more, the one thought I had was this;

_Best. Date. Ever!_

**What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated! R&R! :)**


End file.
